The Dog's Snake
by Profiterole
Summary: Yaoi warning. Shigure and Ayame spend some time together and have a lot of fun. Shigure's POV.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, it belongs to the great Takaya Natsuki.

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Summary: Shigure and Ayame spend some time together and have a lot of fun. Shigure's POV.

The Dog's Snake.

I leave Akito's house. As usual, he's been awful and, as usual, I've acted as if everything was all right. I feel sometimes that Hatori would like to act like me in front of Akito, to resist his huge willpower, to answer his cutting words. But what Hatori doesn't know is how exhausting that can be. Because that seems so useless. As time goes by, Yuki opens his heart to other people and Kyo finds some peace of mind, but Akito always seems out of reach. And his only satisfaction is to make us share his pain.

"Hello, Shigure! What are you doing in our humble residence so late in the day?"

I give a start. Ayame! I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't seen him approaching. He's right, it's quite late, almost 10. But, as it's June, the night hasn't fallen completely yet. I notice how beautiful he is like that, with the sunset creating reflections in his long silver hair. Suddenly, he moves his hand in front of my face.

"Earth calls Shigure!"

I laugh. "Sorry, I'm a bit tired. I come from Akito's."

He smiles sweetly. "Our favourite bully's been bad with you. Don't worry, I'm going to cheer you up."

"Thanks, but I'd better go home now."

He gives me that mischievous look. "I've got a great idea! I'm going to spend a few days with you. And it's perfect, because I'll be able to see Yuki more often."

He doesn't even let me answer, he takes my hand and drags me towards my house. Well, I guess my blues won't last long with Ayame around. He's got that magical effect on me. I have no idea how he can do that, but it always works.

When we arrive at my house, there's nobody downstairs. They must all be in their bedrooms, doing their homework or already sleeping. I want to tell Ayame not to disturb Yuki now, but he seems to have another idea anyway. He leads me to my bedroom and asks me to take off my shirt. Of course, I obey at once. Isn't this the best way to relax? But he doesn't do the same. What is he up to? Then, he makes me lie on my stomach and straddles my back. I'm just plain curious, so I can't help from asking him: "Ayame, what are you doing exactly?"

"Hush! Trust me. You'll feel better in no time."

And then, I feel his hands on my back. They're still cool from the outside. They're large and soft. And they're incredibly deft. He massages me somewhat roughly, but that's the way it feels good. He spends a couple of minutes working on my shoulders, then, little by little, he goes down along my back. Oh my! His hands! I feel so relaxed, just like in a spa bath. I didn't know he could do that. Why didn't he tell me before? I could get used to it very fast. In fact, I think I'm already addicted to it. Ayame will always surprise me. That's what I love about him. I could never get tired of him, he's so full of ideas. He's the one who should write novels. Well, it doesn't really matter, I may be the one who writes, but he's the one who gives me inspiration.

Oh my God! His wonderful hands have now reached my lower back and my body is reacting as it should. I moan and let him continue for some more time. But it's just too good, we can't go on like that. I turn around, put my arms around his waist and draw him to me. I whisper into his ear: "Here it is. You've got what you wanted."

He looks at my trousers, grins and answers: "Not yet, but soon, from what I can see."

I laugh and kiss him passionately. For a second, I think of Akito, but quickly dismiss him from my mind. It hasn't been difficult for Ayame to make me forget this annoying evening. And now, we're up to a night full of fun and passion. Ayame, I love you.

----------

An awful clang drags me from my sleep. What is it? I don't care, I don't want to think about it, I'll soon drift off again. But it has awoken Ayame too. He cuddles up to me, kisses me lightly and whispers: "You can go back to sleep. I'm going to see Yuki. That must be him in the kitchen, he's so clumsy in the morning." Ayame gets out of my bed, puts on one of my bathrobes and proceeds to the kitchen.

Wait a minute! I'm not going to miss a meeting between a sleepy Yuki and his overenergetic brother. Reluctantly, I leave the sweet warmth of my bed, take another bathrobe and follow Ayame.

Tohru is also in the kitchen. I can hear her voice before reaching the kitchen: "I didn't know that you were here, Ayame-san. Did you have a good night?"

"Oh, yes, it was really good. I played a great game with Shigure." He approaches Tohru and says with a conspiratorial look: "I'll teach you the rules so that you can play it with Yuki."

"Thank you, Ayame-san..."

She's interrupted by Yuki, who is completely blushing: "Tohru, don't listen to my stupid brother. He's saying utter nonsense."

"Don't be mad at me, my dear little brother. One day, you'll thank me for all my precious advice."

Yuki glares at Ayame, a vein twitching on his forehead: "You're crazy!"

I decide to intervene before Yuki starts to despise his brother. "Well, Tohru, you seem to have prepared a very appetizing breakfast, as usual."

"So why don't we eat?", Ayame comments. He takes a bar of chocolate and savours it, moaning in delight. "Yummy! You should try that, Shigure." And he puts another bar in my mouth. I can't believe he's feeding me like a kid, but it sure is delicious.

Then he declares aloud, with his usual cheerful tone: "Do you know that chocolate is aphrodisiac?"

"Will you ever say something clever?", Yuki exclaims.

"But that was very clever!"

"What does aphrosidiac mean?", Tohru asks.

Yuki is blushing again: "Aphrodisiac, Tohru, not aphrosidiac. And you don't want to know what it means!"

Those two are so cute together. But I'm a grown-up man and I can't resist Ayame's teasing very long. I yawn and say: "I'm tired, it's too early for me. I'm going back to bed." And, of course, just as I hoped, Ayame follows me, after telling Yuki: "Have a good day at school, my dear little brother! We'll have more time to talk tonight." I guess Yuki isn't going to rejoice at the idea.

We meet Kyo in the corridor. He looks at the two of us suspiciously, mumbles good morning and goes to the kitchen without waiting for our answer. He tells Yuki something that sounds like: "Your brother is as stupid as you!" But we all know that he doesn't really hate Yuki.

So Ayame and I ignore them and enter my bedroom, where we have another round of our favourite game. When he's around, I can't get enough of him. We end up spending the whole morning in bed. Finally, we get up, have a shower —hey! don't imagine things, we've already done it several times, we're not going to do it again— and get dressed. We're about to have lunch when Hatori arrives.

"Ayame, what have you done again to annoy Yuki?"

"Nothing", Ayame answers with an innocent look.

"Oh, that explains very well why he phoned me earlier in the morning! You're coming back to the residence with me, Ayame."

"Of course, Hatori. What a pity! I would have liked to spend more time with Yuki."

"Well, next time, try not to aggravate him", Hatori wisely advises. Yuki is either too young or too mature —I'm not sure which one it is— to appreciate his brother's twisted sense of humour.

"Shigure, my love, good bye! I hope I'll see you again one day", Ayame exclaims, desperately stretching out his arms towards me as he's dragged out of my house by an invisible force.

"Ayame, my love, good bye! I promise I'll find you wherever you may be and I'll save you from the devil that captured you", I answer with an epic tone.

Hatori, who is still standing next to me, stares at me: "Am I supposed to be the devil?"

"Never mind! Good bye, Hatori! You know you're always welcome here."

"That's very like you to welcome devils! Good bye, Shigure!" And he leaves, following Ayame, who seems to act more normally now that he's alone with Hatori.

Well, I'd better act normally too. So I'm going back to work, full of the inspiration provided by my dear Ayame. I've got to hand in my new chapter on Friday. That means I must have finished writing it by Thursday, in order to be able to spend the following day annoying my publisher. It isn't my fault if she hasn't understood yet that my work is always done in time!

The end.

Thanks for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, leave me reviews, I love them.


End file.
